


Titanic

by Jaruska



Category: POTC 5 - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Genre: Drabble, Other, The Silent Mary - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaruska/pseuds/Jaruska
Summary: Capitán Salazar is doing papers for admirality, when officer Moss is cleaning the deck on The Silent Mary. What is going to happen, when Moss thinks of him as Jack from Titanic?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Titanic

Havana docks, Cuba, Caribbean, present day

It’s a peaceful, sunny day on The Silent Mary. Nobody would expect something to happen. Captain Salazar was filling papers for admirality in his quarters, as always. Meanwhile, his crew refilled food and water for another sail, except one small officer…

Officer Antonio Moss, the smallest man of Armando’s crew, was cleaning a deck and humming My Heart Will Go On, Titanic theme song. The day before he and his precious girlfriend Annabella made a romantic evening with a lot of rose petals, champagne and a movie Titanic. Moss smiled, when he remembered, what happened next. He shook his head and came back to work.

Few hours later

All was prepared and the crew had the last free evening before the sail. Almost every crew member went to town to get some nice chicks. However, Antonio stayed on Mary, looking at shiny stars. He couldn’t get the song out of his head. It annoyed him…but also inspired him to spread his arms, stand on a front of the ship and sing. It would almost look like as a scene with Jack and Rose, where Jack is holding Rose, while she stands on the front of Titanic, but…Dear officer lost his balance…

“You’re here, there’s nothing I feaaa - AAAAAAAAAAAH!“

SPLASH

Captain Salazar heard silent singing from the deck. He came out just in the moment, when Moss fell with a loud scream into a sea. Armando shook his head, consternated.

“Was the water cold, officer?” 

Moss only mumbled something, probably a greeting, and quickly disappeared. Salazar looked at the sky.

“Mio Dios, por que?!“

**Author's Note:**

> “Mio Dios, por que?!“ = "Oh my God, why?!" (from Spanish)


End file.
